Confessions Of A TRex
by ShedaNoPanda
Summary: SEQUEL TO HEARTBREAK OF THE PTERA! Kira's upset about the breakup with Trent, but can a certain red ranger help her get over it? Read on and find out.


Okay, so I finally got around to writing the sequel to _**Heartbreak Of The Ptera**_. Anyways, I am happy to present you with _**Confessions Of A T-Rex**_. Don't forget to review.

_**Confessions Of A T-Rex**_

Kira Ford sat alone in her room mulling over the events of the previous day.

_Why did this have to happen? I've gotta sing tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able to with Trent there._ She thought, but the thought of Trent brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. As they began to fall, her phone started ringing. Conner's name was flashing on the screen, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even the one person she thought could cheer her up. As the ringing finally stopped, she felt a tinge of regret creep into her heart. _He was probably just worried about me. Maybe I should call him back._

"Kira, Conner's downstairs. He says he really needs to talk to you." Kira's mother said from the door.

"Okay, be down in a minute." Kira replied. She got up as her mother left the room and threw on a jacket. As she was making her way downstairs, she heard her phone ring again. _That boy just never gives up._ She thought as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Hey Rockstar." Conner said from the living room.

"Hey Jockboy, what's up?" Kira asked from the doorway.

"Figured I'd stop by and see if you wanted to hang out. Maybe we could catch a movie or something." Conner shrugged.

"Sounds like fun. Why didn't you call?" She inquired tilting her head innocently.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe I thought I'd just stop in." Conner smirked matching her wit.

"Come on, we can go to the beach." Kira said grabbing his arm. She dragged him out the door, her mother watching the two, a smile planted on her face.

"Have fun! Don't be out too late!" She called after them.

_**Confessions Of A T-Rex**_

They had been sitting in silence for quite a while until Conner finally broke the silence.

"So, how're you holding up?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kira asked, a look of confusion set in her features.

"You know, about yesterday." Conner enlightened.

"Oh." Kira said as her shoulders dropped.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Conner stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want you thinking about what could've been."

"It's not that Con, it's just the fact that he did it so suddenly. Before we left the café, everything was normal. I don't know what happened, but…" She paused as a sob escaped her lips, "but what I do know is my heart's hurting."

"Kira, if he couldn't see what he had, then he didn't deserve you. You deserve someone that loves you for who you are. Someone that can see what a great person you are." He told her. _Someone like me._

"I thought Trent was that someone Conner. Even though we were only together for a month, it felt like we were **meant** to be. I was just stupid to believe it." Kira said, eyes filled with tears.

"That doesn't make you stupid Kira, it makes you human. Everyone longs for that kind of relationship, but only a few are lucky enough to find their soul mates." He reassured her.

"Am I ever going to find mine?" She asked him, hope shining in her eyes.

"You never know, but you may have already met him." Conner answered.

"What're you talking about?" She questioned.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I'm just saying that you may have already met the person you're destined to be with." He told her.

"So you're basically saying that Ethan could be my soul mate." Kira said, a smile forming.

"Or Dr. O, maybe even me. You never know." Conner shrugged. Kira burst into a fit of laughter as the thought of her with Dr. Oliver entered her mind.

"Me…w-with Dr. O? That's a-a good one Jock-boy." She gasped.

_And at least she's not laughing about at the thought of being with me._ He thought.

"Thanks for this Conner. I really needed it." Kira said as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Any time Kira. I'm always going to be here for you." He told her as he hugged her back.

"This is honestly a side of you I've never seen before." Kira stated as her eyes met his.

"Well, I've got you to thank for that." He replied, still wrapped in her arms.

"How did **I** bring this side of you out?" She asked.

"Because being around you made me realize I could be completely honest with the people I trust and care about. If it wasn't for you keeping me grounded, I would've ended up letting everything go to my head." He told her as sweat began beading on his forehead. _You can do this Conner. Just tell her how you feel._

"That's really sweet Conner." Kira said, blushing slightly.

"Kira, I owe a lot of who I am to you. Before I met you, I was just an air headed jock, but you forced me to study more often. You kept me from falling behind in school. You showed me that I can be myself without worrying about what people think. Kira, I…" He stopped.

"You what?" Kira asked noticing his discomfort.

"Never mind. We should probably get going." He said, breaking the hug.

"Conner, what were you about to tell me?" She asked again.

"Can we please just let it go Rockstar? Your mom said she didn't want you out too late." Conner replied.

"The sun's only just started to set. We have plenty of time. Now, what were you about to tell me?" She questioned.

"Look, if I told you, then it could change our friendship. I don't want anything to change between us." Conner said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Conner, nothing you can say will ever change what we have. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what happens. You can trust me." Kira told him.

"I know that, it's just… I'm scared of what might happen if I tell you." He replied.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Conner." She said stepping closer to him. "No matter what you say, I'm always going to care about you."

"Kira, please don't make me tell you." Conner begged.

"There's only one way you're getting out of this Jockboy. And that's by telling me." She told him.

_How can I tell her that I'm in love with her if I'm afraid of the what ifs?_ Conner asked himself.

"Earth to Conner, you still in there?" She asked.

"How do you expect me to tell you what's on my mind when the what ifs are always there?" He asked her.

"I expect you to trust me. I expect you to know that you can tell me anything without having to worry about my reaction. I just want you to know that you can come to me whenever you've got a problem." She said, her hand grabbing his.

"What if you're part of the problem?" He blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira asked furiously, letting go of his hand.

"That came out completely wrong." He said, reaching for her hand.

"So I'm the problem? I'm the reason that you won't tell me what's wrong?" She questioned stepping back.

"Kira, that's not how I meant it." Conner told her. "You've gotta believe me."

"Oh, so you didn't mean it to come out to sound like I'm a burden?" She inquired angrily.

"The reason you're part of the problem is because I'm in love with you!" Conner exclaimed. Time seemed to stop as the two rangers became lost in their own thoughts.

_**Confessions Of A T-Rex**_

Kira stood there, her heart racing and her mind filled with thoughts and questions, but no answers. _Conner's in love with me? So that's what he was talking about yesterday. The 'guy code' was him liking me, but me being with Trent. Is that why Trent broke up with me? So I could be with Conner? Could Trent have seen that I belonged with Conner, or did he just do it to spare Conner's feelings? I don't know anymore. This is all just way to confusing, but something about what Conner just said seemed so sincere, so __**real **__that it has to be true._ She thought, but her heart held the answers. She just had to make the decision.

_**Confessions Of A T-Rex**_

Conner's mind was racing in a totally different way. _Oh god, I just told her that I'm in love with her. She probably hates me now. Or maybe she finally realized that she's in love with me. No, that would just be stupid. She wouldn't be this shocked if that were the case. Would she? Why is she the __**only**__ girl to make my heart race like this? Why did I have to go and just blurt out the truth? This probably just wrecked our whole friendship. I doubt she even trusts me now. God, I'm so confused. Not even Dr. O's tests can confuse me this bad!_ He thought.

"Conner?" He heard her whisper.

"Look, I'll just take you home and we can forget all about this." He said, disappointment plastered across his face.

"We don't have to leave just yet Jockboy." She said, a smile forming.

"Listen, if you don't feel the same, I understand. It's just, for the last two months my feelings…" He started, but was silenced by her lips pressing against his. The kiss lasted a few moments until the two broke for air. "Does this mean you feel the same way?" Conner asked.

"Well, after you said you were in love with me, the last two months flashed through my mind. I never noticed it, but Trent was just a distraction from you." She explained.

"So I've been driving myself crazy this past month for nothing? Sheesh, if I'd of known, I would've told you sooner." He smirked.

"Come on Jockboy, let's watch the sunset." Kira said dragging him down the beach.

**The End…**

Well, this wasn't as long as I had originally hoped, but I think it gets the point through. Hope you guys like it and let me know if you want a finale, even though this was planned as one. I have one more idea up my sleeve, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna go with it because I've got three stories I've gotta try and get finished. One was planned on being done a month ago, but sadly, upon receiving some reviews picking out every little detail, I stopped working. Anyway, leave me a review telling me if you want a finale, making this a trilogy. ^_^


End file.
